1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an LED lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a fluorescent lamp has a comparatively short service life and poor brightness during lighting. To increase lighting brightness, a user usually needs to use a fluorescent lamp with comparatively high wattage or increase the number of fluorescent lamps, thus increasing consumption of electricity. In addition, the conventional fluorescent lamp contains mercury vapor and fluorescent powder that are harmful to human bodies; therefore, in recent years, LED lamps have gradually taken the place of general fluorescent lamps or power-saving bulbs. As commonly known, LEDs are able to economize energy and electricity and have high efficiency, quick reaction and a long service life, and also contain no mercury for conforming to environmental protection. In reality, service life and the reliability of any type of LED are mainly affected by temperature. Taking a high power LED for instance, after the LED receives electric energy, only 15-20% of the electric energy is converted into light, and nearly 80-85% of the electric energy is converted into heat energy. Therefore, a lamp using LED as a luminous source is apt to bring about excessively high temperature after being used for a long period of time and, if the heat energy produced by the shining LED cannot be conducted outward, the interface temperature of the LED will become excessively high to influence shining efficiency and stability and also affect service life. That is, the higher the temperature is, the shorter the service life will be. Substantially, only the LED module of a luminous source is likely to cause trouble; therefore, it is extremely essential to solve the problem how to elevate effect of heat dissipation for LED lamps to avoid accumulating heat energy and damaging the LED lamps.
Further, when the LED luminous module causes trouble and needs to be replaced, the power connecting components, which are still usable, are to be replaced together as well. In other words, the whole set of a LED lamp has to be thrown away and replaced with a new one, thus wasting money and contaminating the environment.